The cutting assemblies of many known large headers of plant-cutting machines (e.g., combine, windrower) are driven from the side or end of the header by an oscillating drive. Generally, these cutting assemblies include a single knife or sickle having multiple blades that is long, bulky, and heavy. During operation of the plant-cutting machine, these heavy knives generate significant vibrations, which contribute to wear and tear of the knife drive, decreasing longevity and increasing maintenance costs. Additionally, these long knives generally cannot be broken down appreciably into smaller components to facilitate shipping and/or storage. Furthermore, repair of individual blades in many instances requires removal of the entire knife.
Accordingly, what is sought is a cutting assembly that has a reduced mass, that can be broken down into relatively small components, and that allows for relatively efficient repair and/or replacement of at least some individual blades.